If I Woke Up Next To You
by Lillie Leigh Di Angelo
Summary: hmm...just stuff...read to find out...a sequel to Whoa...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO…And this barely has anything to do with it…just a character's daughter…and FYI, this story will probably be 8 short chapters, each a little smuttier than the last(: each chapter will be a night (i.e., Night 1, Night 2, So on and so forth) ok? Now, enjoy reading my smutty fanfic(:**

**And, uh, if you pay attention, it's all Ryan's POV…**

Ryan's POV

We stepped out of the taxi, onto a small bridge that led over a little stream, trying to get to the cabin we rented for a week, for a, well, you know, honeymoon…

I grabbed my suitcase, and my girl-, I mean fian-, err, wife Lillie's two suitcases as well. I walked across the bridge followed by my apparently jet-lagged wife, until I reached the cabin. I stepped in, just to see an extraordinarily luxurious foyer and living room. I strolled to the master bedroom and sat the suitcases on the bed, ready to unpack as it was about eleven thirty. Lillie sluggishly made her way to the bathroom with two bags. I unpacked my bags, while in the process, stripping to my boxers. I threw the luggage in a corner and laid in the perfectly made bed. About five minutes later, I heard the click of a door unlocking, and foot steps. I looked over to see my 20 **(ok, so Lillie turned 18 like 8 days after they were engaged, so they were actually engaged for 2 years)** year old girl, standing in front of the bathroom door, in one of those red, weird, lacy, short tank top lingerie things, matching underwear, and black heels…just stanging their, smirking. I think I might have drooled…

**Soo, a cliffy, I know, I suck blah, blah, blah…just review, btw, this is a solid M-rated fic, so, me, being a bit young to be writing this, could use a little, umm, well, help, so ideas are welcome, just PM me and I'll see what I can do(:**


	2. Night 1

**I own nothing, get over it(:**

Ryan's POV

Lillie sauntered across the hardwood floors, and with each step closer, I was just a little more turned on by my wife. I know, it crazy that a 21 year old man, who could have had just about any girl ever, would be amazed by a girl he'd lived with since he was 18. I mean, we were each others first..umm..well..love-making-session…so…yeah..

Out of nowhere I heard little growl…then I was pinned to the bed.

I had a 120 pound girl pinning me, an 140 pound man, to a bed…I mean, I'm not complaining…

She smashed her red painted lips into my plain ones. I kissed back with a little more fire, earning a soft moan. I flipped her over with ease, pinning her down as she did to me. I looked to her neck and saw my shot. I kissed the warm skin around her collarbone, ready to make my way down farther, bit by bit. I made it to her chest and practically ripped the bra-thing to shreds. I did…things, things I wont admit, just a little secret between the giver and taker…Moans filled the air, followed by screams. I had it all ready to go, she was there, so was I, we were naked, in a bed, alone. Nice…I had made it to her stomach. I traced hearts over again until she giggled with…well I'm not quite sure. Now. Now was the best part…I ate. I ate it good…tongues, lips, and excited 20 and 21 year olds…good times…until she crossed her legs. What a tease. She looked at me with those big obsidian eyes, sending me a message. I slid around the bed as she hit the floor. This was great. This time she offered, how sweet. She took me in slow and gentle. She started getting real, real excited, tongue flyin all around, blowin like crazy, and deep throatin like a pro. I got there, and she almost lost her head (she couldn't lose mine, it was in her mouth) there was sexy juices everywhere. And I maen everywhere, her mouth, face, and hair…she even gotta pearl necklace…love may be great, but sex might be better…

With that, we redressed…err, well sorta, I had on boxers, she had on a thong and one of my shirts…that's ok by me.

"I love you Ryan," Lillie whispered into my ear

"I love you too Lillie," I spoke into the black hair of my gorgeous, loving, caring, newly-wed wife.

**Ahh, the world of crappy sex scenes…don't blame me…I'm a little young…a date slut, but still young…So, review, and if you have any better ideas, PM me(:**


	3. Night 4

**Lmao, I own Nothing, JS…**

Ryan's POV

I was half asleep, waiting on Lillie to finish getting ready for the play we were going to, lying in the king sized bed, shaded by the burgundy canopy, fluttering from the ocean breeze. I was slipping into my dreams when I heard the creaking of the bedroom door. I opened my eyes to see my wife, her long dark hair, carefully curled, framing her delicate face, in in a strapless black dress and black heels, looking absolutely stunning. I couldn't help it. I got up off the bed, stepped over to my wife, and put my arms around her.

She gasped as I kissed her bright red lips, and un-zipped her tight dress. I gathered her in my arms and she straddled me as I carried her to the perfectly made bed.

She took control a soon as I sat her down. She dragged me down with her, and I sure didn't resist. Her velvet lips crashed into mine, her perfume engulfed my lungs, then her surprised eyes made me laugh when I pinned her down.

"Lillie?" I whispered to my wife as she undid my shirt and I slid off her dress.

"Hmm?" She replied

"Do you wanna?"

"Yesssss!" She moaned as my hand touched a "tender" part

I slid in, barely doing anything besides being a tease. She moaned ever-so-slightly. I gave up on being a tease, It wasn't as fun..

"Ok, Babe, It's 'Time To Dance'"

I thrusted in quick and soft, then we tried something along the lines of long and hard.

She moaned a little louder every time.

It was great.

"Umm Babe, I'm…uh, you know…" I whispered in between her moans and mine.

"It's Ok, Ok?" She replied

With my final thrust, I came. A lot actually…

I fell over onto the bed, with the sheets surrounding my body. I wrapped my arms around her, and rested my head on hers. Within 10 minutes, we were both dreaming away.

**Sooo, It happened and next chapter I have a surprise! Soo, review!**


End file.
